powerrangersfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Basco ta Jolokia
Basco ta Jolokia (バスコ・タ・ジョロキア Basuko ta Jorokia) był członkiem Gangu Czerwonych Piratów razem z Wspaniałym, Navim oraz Aka Czerwonym dopóki nie zdradził całej trójki. Biografia Czerwony Pirat Basco dołączył do Gangu Czerwonych Piratów po Wspaniałym i stał się wraz z nim podopiecznym Aka Czerwonego i Naviego. We czwórkę przeszukiwali cały wszechświat na pokładzie Gokai Galeona żeby odnaleźć Klucze Wojowników, które zawierały moce 34 drużyn Sentai po tym, jak poświęciły one swoje moce, żeby powstrzymać inwazję Zangyack na Ziemię podczas Legendarnej Wojny. Klucze zostały rozproszone po całym wszechświecie, a Czerwoni Piraci wierzyli, że gdy skompletują je wszystkie, odnajdą Największy Skarb Wszechświata. Na pokładzie Galeona Basco pełnił funkcję kuka. Aka Czerwony był świadomy mrocznej strony Basco. Ten zaś wiedział, że Aka Czerwonemu tak naprawdę zależy nie na zdobyciu skarbu, ale na oddaniu Kluczy ich prawowitym właścicielom.Kiedy udało im się znaleźć wszystkie Klucze Wojowników, Basco zdradził grupę pragnąc skarbu tylko dla siebie, a siły Zangyack zaatakowały Galeona. Zdrajca uciekł zostawiając trzech kompanów na pastwę losu. Aka Czerwony ocalił Wspaniałego przed Zangyack powierzając mu skrzynię wypełnioną Kluczami i powiedział mu, iż ma znaleźć Największy Skarb Wszechświata. Ostatnio Aka Czerwony był widziany, jak szarżował na tuzin Gorminów. Sojusznik Zangyack Zangyack uznało go za specjalnego pirata i sojusznika, gdyż atakował jedynie ich wrogów. Basco stał się znajomym Szefa Sztabu Zangyack, Damarasa, którego nazywał "Wujkiem Damarasem". Podczas gdy Wspaniały podróżował Gokai Galeonem, Basco miał do dyspozycji zmodyfikowany statek bojowy Zangyack o nazwie Wolny Błazen. Poza tym Basco znalazł i zyskał nowego partnera, jakim była kosmiczna małpa Sally, która poruszała się bardzo szybko i atakowała parą cymbałek. Podczas swojej podróży Basco zdołał odkryć więcej Kluczy Wojowników, w tym Klucze Szóstych Wojowników oraz Dodatkowych Herosów. Powrót Basco przybył na Ziemię w odcinku 15 gdzie spotkał Gokaigersów. Widząc go Wspaniały zaatakował go chcąc zemsty za Aka Czerwonego, jednak poniósł rany w starciu ze zdrajcą. Po przybyciu na Galeona Wspaniały i Navi opowiedzieli pozostałym o Gangu Czerwonych Piratów. Ostateczna konfrontacja i śmierć Po tym, jak Gokaigersi odnaleźli i zdobyli Wielką Moc Kakurangersów, która była ostatnią niezdobytą mocą, wiedzieli, że ostateczne konfrontacja z Basco jest nieunikniona i musieli go w końcu pokonać, żeby odzyskać skradzionych pięć Wielkich Mocy. Nie mając żadnej innej opcji, Wspaniały niechętnie zadzwonił do Basco na jego Mobilate'a. Jednakże okazało się, że Basco był na to przygotowany i wypuścił na miasto ostatnie dwa Pseudo-Formy Życia. Zostały one jednak wyeliminowane przez Kompletnego Gokai-Oh. Nie mając więcej potworów, a o wsparciu od Zangyack mogąc zapomnieć na wskutek zdradzenia Damarasa, Basco obwinił Sally za porażkę, po czym strzelił w nią kilkakrotnie, a potem zostawił ją na pastwę losu. Przypominając sobie, jak on sam został zdradzony przez Basco, Wspaniały zlitował się nad Sally i sprowadził małpę na pokład Galeona, by ją opatrzyć. Jednakże, to było ukartowane przez Basco, który podarował Sally naszyjnik, który ochronił ją przed jego strzałem, po czym miała ukraść Klucze Wojowników. Sally wykonała zadanie i powróciła do Basco, lecz powoli zaczęła mieć wątpliwości co do zdradzenia piratów, którzy się nią zajęli. Wówczas zjawili się Gokaigersi i ujawnili, iż opróżnili kufer wiedząc, iż Sally może go skraść. Pomimo tego Wspaniały powiedział Sally, że prędzej czy później Basco i ją zdradzi, po czym zaoferował małpie miejsce w zespole. Pomimo lojalności do Basco (i pokusy bananów) Sally dołączyła do piratów, przypominając jak Basco w nią strzelił. Basco spodziewał się takiego rozwoju wydarzeń, po czym nacisnął przycisk, przez co naszyjnik Sally zaczął pikać. Wspaniały szybko zdał sobie sprawę z sytuacji: prawdziwym celem Basco było wyciągnięcie Gokaigersów z Galeona i wyeliminowanie Wspaniałego poprzez zdetonowanie bomby, która była naszyjnikiem Sally. Wspaniały błyskawicznie odwrócił się i próbował zdjąć bombę z Sally lecz było za późno. Bomba eksplodowała, niszcząc Sally i poważnie raniąc Wspaniałego. Inni Gokaigersi, zdumieni bezdusznym wykorzystaniem Sally przez Basco, zaatakowali mordercę Mocami Dairangersów, Hurricanegersów i Gingamanów, lecz nie mieli szans z potworną formą Basco i zostali poważnie ranni. Basco odebrał im Klucze Gokaigersów oraz przejął Galeona, wraz z Navim, zebranymi przez piratów Kluczami oraz Wielkiimi Mocami, tym samym mając wszystko, co trzeba, żeby dorwać Największy Skarb Wszechświata. Zwracając pięć Wielkich Mocy do Kluczy Wojowników, Basco był gotów zyskać Największy Skarb, nim spostrzegł iż Navi zdołał się wyrwać z więzów. Jako że stanowił ważny element w odblokowaniu skarbu, Basco użył Rapparatty do stworzenia klonów Gokaigersów aby przeszukali statek. Później klony wróciły z Gokai Czerwonym, który znalazł Naviego. Basco czuł się usatysfakcjonowany zwycięstwem, kiedy piątka innych klonów niespodziewanie strzeliła w niego ze swoich broni... gdyż "klony" okazały się prawdziwymi Gokaigersami, którzy weszli na statek i pokonali swoje kopie tym samym odzyskując klucze. Basco i Gokai Czerwony walczyli z innymi na zewnątrz, lecz przewaga przeszła na piratów, którzy wezwali moce Czerwonych Wojowników i pokonali klona Gokai Czerwonego odzyskując Klucz Wspaniałego. Potem próbowali zniszczyć Basco przy użyciu Gokai Galeon Bustera, ale Basco zdołał odbić atak Fali Ostatecznej i odesłać go z powrotem w Gokaigersów. Eksplozja wyrzuciła Gokai Galeon Bustera, który wylądował w dłoniach Basco, wraz z pięcioma kluczami Gokaigersów. Basco już zamierzał pozbyć się bezbronnych piratów, kiedy pojawił się Wspaniały i wdał się w zażartą walkę. Chcąc w końcu pozbyć się zdrajcy, Wspaniały przebił swoją stopę i stopę Basco jego mieczem, po czym wyprowadził bezpośredni atak Gokai Szablą w poprzek klatki piersiowej przeciwnika, podczas gdy Basco strzelił w Wspaniałego swoim pistoletem. Po wielkiej eksplozji Basco był lekko zaskoczony, że Wspaniały chciał się zabić i zabrać go ze sobą. Wówczas Wspaniały również powstał i ujawnił, że ocalił się kawałkiem naszyjnika, który Sally wsadziła mu pod płaszcz, co w pewnym stopniu zmniejszyło jego obrażenia. Basco nie mógł uwierzyć, że zdradzenie Sally przyczyni się do jego własnego upadku. Pozwalając sobie na ostatni uśmiech samozadowolenia, zdrajca Czerwonych Piratów oraz morderca Sally padł na ziemię i umarł, zmieniając się w czerwony pył. Pośmiertne wydarzenia W wyniku zagłady Basco, Gokaigersi zyskali jego pięć Wielkich Mocy, co pozwoliło im w końcu odnaleźć Największy Skarb we Wszechświecie, , lecz po przemyśleniu (i uświadomieniu sobie iż za moc Największego Skarbu trzeba poświęcić moce 34 drużyn Sentai, co w efekcie miało je wymazać z istnienia) postanowili go zniszczyć. Navi zdołał znaleźć Wolnego Błazna i podczas finałowego starcia z Zangyack pilotował go by ochronić Gokaigersów przed atakiem floty. Wspaniały i Gai dołączyli do Naviego po czym skierowali Wolnego Błazna prosto w Gigantycznego Konia taranując go. Navi zdołał uciec, a Wspaniały i Gai ruszyli na główny mostek, gdzie wszczęli bój przeciwko imperatorowi, co w efekcie doprowadziło do anihilacji całej floty Zangyack, uszkodzenia systemu kontrolnego i rozbicia Gigantycznego Konia o ziemię, doprowadzając do eksplozji tego statku oraz Wolnego Błazna Basco. Powrót .]] Awatar Basco pojawił się wraz z awatarem Damarasa w Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Film, gdzie został pokonany przez Gokai Czerwonego, Gokai Niebieskiego, oraz Gokai Żółtego. Category:Wrogowie Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Kosmici Category:Kosmiczny Pirat Kategoria:Gang Czerwonych Piratów Kategoria:Wrogowie Sentai